Simplify the following expression: ${-n+8(4n+6)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ -n + {8(}\gray{4n+6}{)} $ $ -n + {32n+48} $ Combine the $n$ terms: $ {-n + 32n} + 48$ $ {31n} + 48$ The simplified expression is $31n+48$